


Two cats meeting with each other

by You_are_perfect



Series: Cat!Guixon [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat!Hector, Cat!Peter, Crack, M/M, Peter was lonely, Possessive Peter, Seducing Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter, a house cat, was alone on his own most of the time since his master always out for work. He was just about to get fresh air when he met with Hector, a stray cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two cats meeting with each other

**Author's Note:**

> I blame http://bulecelup.tumblr.com/ for doing this to me. Honestly, I have no idea how this is start.

Peter was stretching himself after his nap. He yawned for a while before he straightened up his body. He looked around the living room to see if his master was around this house. Fortunately, he found his master, Mr. Smiley, was reading a thick book with reading glass on his eyes.

Peter hoped onto Mr. Smiley’s lap, surprising the old man with his reading. Peter curled himself like a ball and resting contently again. He meowed for a while before he went silent.

Mr. Smiley was surprised with his sudden behavior, but did not do anything. Instead, he just let his cat rest on his lap while he patted his body. It was nice to know to have company in this room even if it just cat.

It was a peaceful night for the cat and its master.

***

Being the only cat in this house seriously made Peter bored and lonely. Often enough, his master was out for his work. He was rarely at home most days and sometimes at homes during night. Mr. Smiley was not a bad master since he care for him, but still, it would be nice to have attention from someone.

Knowing there was nothing to do in this house; Peter went out through the main door and get some fresh air. The cat enjoying the scenery with content.

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, it looks like the perfect day….

Hold on, who is that?

Another blonde cat walked pass the gate. It was not a housecat like him since Peter has known most of them. This was clearly a stray cat since it has no collar and this was the first time Peter saw the cat. Even if it just a stray cat, it seriously attracted Peter to him.

***

If Hector was a human, he might be people would called him as homeless man. Since he was a cat here, he would be called as a stray cat. Nevertheless, that just the same meaning that Hector have no place to live.

He was bored, like literally bored. Nothing to do right now and there were no cats that wish to fight with him since they already approved that no one should messed up with him.

Which explained why Hector went to a new neighbourhood.

When Hector saw a housecat that stood outside the house, Hector suddenly have a crazy idea. Some cats would disagree with this, but this just for fun, right?

So, Hector, being naughty as he supposed to be, flicking his tail to the housecat and showing his booty.

Hector walked slowly to the housecat, glancing to him seductively with his big blue eyes and moved closer to the cat. He purred to the cat as if trying to call the cat.

Hector find out the cat’s name was Peter with his collar. The way Peter reacted to his act really made Hector want to chuckle. Obviously he got Peter’s attention when he saw Peter’s ear perked up and his tail went straight up. Oh, this could be more fun.

Hector became more daring as he let his long tail touching Peter’s face. He let Peter to have a good look to his booty just only for mere seconds. Hector pulled his tail away when Peter tried to get it. Hector smiled to Peter as he walked away with his tail swishing around the air.

With the seduce like that, how could Peter resist? So of course, Peter followed the stray cat from behind. He never meet any cat that being like this, it piqued his interest to know better of this unknown blonde cat.

Sensing that he was being followed behind; Hector turned his way to the dead alley. To be honest, he just wanted to ‘play’ with another cat. He did not meant to take his attention. However, it amused Hector that this cat interested with him.

Even if Peter just a housecat, that did not make that him to be slow like any other cat. In fact, he was faster than Hector that he managed to tackle Hector to the ground before he went any further. Both of the blonde cat struggled on the road until Peter was on top of Hector.

 _Hello_ Peter greeted to him when he got Hector.

 _Hello to you too_ Hector replied back from beneath him.

 _You know,_ Peter paused _You shouldn’t do that._

 _Do what?_ Hector played dumb to the cat.

 _Seduce me like that_ Peter purred to him _Flicking your tail and showing me your asset that easily…_

 _Well, what I can say,_ Hector blinked his eyes _You’re a very handsome cat, and I couldn’t hold myself to disturb you_

 _Me too,_ Peter started to lick Hector’s fur _You’re so irresistible, even if we just meet_

Hector shuddered with pleasure when he got licked by the housecat. This was the first time he got touched like this. Most of the time, he prefer to not be touched by any human or cats. Nonetheless, he let himself being hold and licked by Peter like this. He had a nice feelings inside him, being touched by Peter.

Peter grinned when he felt Hector vibrated underneath him before he asked _What’s your name?_

 _H—Hector.._ the stray cat mewled as Peter keep licking from his neck to his belly, almost near to his private part.

 _Well, Hector_ Peter looked to him _Do you want to continue this in my house. I assure you, my master is out for a while and it will be just us alone in there…_

 _You’re inviting a stray cat to your place?_ Hector felt absurd with the idea

 _I want you and vice versa, I know you want me as well_ Peter bit his ear softly and continued _And doing this in my house would be better than doing this in the middle of the road. What do you say?_

Hector thought for a while, but then he said _Yes_

 _Good_ Peter was delighted with his acceptance _Now come and follow me. And do not worry, I’m not intending to do this for a day only…_

Hector was surprised to hear that, he understand that this just meant Peter want him forever. He never thought to have a place to stay with someone else. Still, it was a nice idea. He got up from his position and followed Peter from behind.

***

When Mr. Smiley unlock the door, he went to his living room to see how was Peter doing now. To his surprise, he did not expected to see another blonde cat was curling closely to Peter on the rug.

At first, he wanted to get the unknown cat from Peter. But, Peter pulled the cat closer to him with his paw and wrapped the smaller cat into his embrace. Even in his sleep, Peter did not want to let Hector away from him.

Mr. Smiley chuckled to see Peter’s possessiveness with this new cat. Well, his cat seems to be happy with this little one. He should just let them alone on their own. He left both of the blonde cat and went up to the his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a quote from my new favourite game in this fic. Let see if some of you might know what was the quote and from where :)


End file.
